bbowlfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogres/Snotlings
Ogre t'''eams are comprised of two of the classic races from the early days of Bloodbowl - Ogres and Snotlings , respectively. Ogres are largish humanoids with thick skulls and apish features who are among the strongest beings to play professional Blood Bowl. Snotlings , who make their first appearance in Bloodbowl with the release of the Competition Rules v6 since the days of 2nd Edition are the smallest of the "Greenskin" (or "Goblinoid") races, which also include Trolls , Orcs , and Goblins ; by contrast, they are the weakest beings who play professional Blood Bowl, and have the lowest strengths and armor values currently in the game. Originally, the Snotlings had their own team in Bloodbowl, appearing in a variety of configurations, but they had disappeared from all official Bloodbowl teams by the publication of the 3rd Edition Blood Bowl rules. Ogres , meanwhile, had always been featured as players in Blood Bowl, but entered the game as a team in their own right only recently. Initially, this was as a team comprised of Ogres allied with Goblins , but with the release of v6, Ogre teams are now allied with Snotlings . According to the official fluff, Goblin players were banned from Ogre teams after repeated thefts of money, supplies, and food from the Ogres ; in desperation, the Ogres turned to the Snotlings , whom it was believed would be less capable of stealing from them successfully. For their part, the addition of Snotlings to sixth edition makes for a rather dramatic change for the Snotlings . Early on, they were known chiefly for their numbers, and counted as only "half a player", allowing teams to be fielded at double the size of those normally permitted. Now, however, they count as a full player, but this is partly compensated for with the addition of Ogre allies. A previous edition of the team had the Snotlings aligned with Trolls , but the Ogres were apparently seen as a more reliable choice during the testing that lead up to the release of sixth edition. The Ogre/Snotling team is most notable for being permitted the largest number of Big Guys currently allowed on a single roster - a whopping total of six (6) Ogres ! Players Available 0-16 Snotlings 0-6 Ogres The Star Players Bomber Dribblesnot, Nobbla Blackwart, Scrappa Sorehead , Bertha Bigfist , Brick Fa'rth & Grotty , and Morg 'n' Thorg are available for inducement to Ogre teams. '''Play Style and Tactics The Ogre team presents a very interesting contrast, with some of the strongest players in the game mixed with a selection of the weakest players in the game. Although it is possible to field an entirely Snotling roster, this is rarely done, and most players recommend fielding a minimum of five Ogres . Regardless of the mix chosen, the Ogre team is widely argued to be one of the worst teams in Bloodbowl today. It consistently ranks lowest, or near the bottom, in polls and statistics taken by Leagues and Tournaments. Needless to say, this is an Advanced Team. Considering the elements available to an Ogre team, it is probably most realistic to call the Ogre Team a Hybrid style Team , comprising elements of both Agility Teams and Bashy Teams . The Ogres are large, and can do tremendous damage to their opponents; in addition, they lack the Loner skill common to other Ogres , meaning that they are more reliable than standard Ogres . The Snotlings , meanwhile, are small and relatively agile. Both player types are only MV 5, but the movement of the Snotlings can be greatly assisted by the use of the Throw Teammate skill by a friendly nearby Ogre. Famous Ogre Teams There are currently no known famous Ogre teams, although a few are hinted at in the current computerized version of the game published by Cyanide Studios . Miniatures Games Workshop produces an official Ogre team. Oddly enough, the team consists of only five Ogres and a single Goblin (who can pass in a pinch as a large Snotling). Therefore, the Ogre team is alone among the boxed team sets produced by GW in requiring the purchase of additional players to make up a legal roster. Unfortunately, there are no current Blood Bowl Snotlings being produced by Games Workshop, and the original Blood Bowl Snotlings (produced for 2nd Edition) are long out of print, and somewhat difficult to find. It might be possible to source some figures from the Warhammer Fantasy range for this purpose, however. Impact Miniatures makes a series of figures called "Imps" who are smallish goblinoid types and can work well as Snotlings. The more primitive Imps produced by Impact are probably a more reasonable approximation of the typical Games Workshop style Snotling than the better uniformed types also available from the same company, but either will work just fine for the intended purpose. Roll Jordan also produces a series of players called "Buggers" who would work well as Snotlings . Category:Teams